Blush
by XDarkAngelOfLoveX
Summary: Written for a Challenge. Inuaysha and Kagome are fighting again, but it's getting on a certain monks nerves. What will happen when he can't take it anymore? R&R Please


So this is a story I wrote for a challenge over at Deviantart. The theme was "Blush". Actually it's going to be a whole week of challenges, so look forward to more people :-3

I do not own Inuyasha, I just use him to my amusment =3

"Can't you EVER be nice to me Inuyasha? Just one time, can something NICE come out of that flapping trap of yours?"

"Why should I? You've only been here for two weeks and you're asking to go back to that world of yours already for some stupid... moove? What the hell is that anyway?"

Miroku could hear the voices loud and clear from the other side of the field. Once again the dynamic duo was at it again. Inuyasha bitching that Kagome spent too much time in her world, Kagome whining that she didn't spend enough time there. The arguing and name calling had been going on for twenty minutes now, and the rest of the gang had decided to just sit and wait for it to pass.

Sango took this opportunity to polish the hiraikotsu. Shippo was practicing new tricks with Kirara.

And Miroku? Well, he was TRYING to meditate. He wanted to clear his head of the last battle they been in, which had caused his wind tunnel to rip open wider.

"It's a MOVIE you dope! And it's NOT stupid."

"It sounds pretty dumb to me. What kind of demon sparkles in the sun light for God's sake?"

But it was no use. He had been traveling with Inuyasha and Kagome for quite a long time, but their voices never failed to penetrate his ear drums. No amount of concentrating could block out the sound of their screeching voices.

So he waited. Surly it would end soon.

"I've been waiting for this movie for years Inuyasha! And I'm not asking to go back for a long time, just for the day! I'll be back the next morning, I promise"

"No way wench. We'd have to get back to the well, which would take a good two days walk. Then wait for you for another day, and head this way again which would take ANOTHER two days. So right there's a week!"

Any minute now, Kagome would sit him and they would come to a truce. Aaaannnyy minute.

"There's nothing this way Inuyasha! I haven't sensed a jewel shard in days and we're going to have to head back to the village soon for supplies anyway so why not go back a few days earlier?"

"It's no gonna happen Kagome. Every minute you spend in that stupid world of yours is just another minute Naraku gets closer to completing the jewel!"

... Yes sir... Annnny minute... Sweet silence will come.

"Ugh I can't believe you Inuyasha! I hardly ever get to go home and see my friends and family and can't even just give me one day?"

"Like I said it's not just the one day! It ain't gonna happen!"

... Any... Minute...

"Jerk!"

"Wench!"

"Bas-

"ENOUGH!"

The entire field went silent. No birds flew, no insects buzzed, and everyone in the field stared wide eyed at the monk.

"I have had quiet enough of your yelling. The two of you never seem to know when to give it a rest."

"But Mir-"

"Not another word Kagome. I understand what your saying, but we really can't afford to lose another week of searching."

"Dame right we ca-"

"That doesn't mean I agree with you Inuyasha! Kagome is right too. We can't afford to lose the time but you don't have to be such a bastard about it. I've had enough of the name calling, enough of the arguing and enough of the screaming. From now on if neither one of you have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! Understood?"

The two bewildered teens could do nothing more then shake their heads in agreement. Neither had seen the monk so angry before, and they don't want to anger him further.

"Now I want each of you to turn to one another and tell each other something they like about the other... Now!" He emphasized when nether made a move.

"Uh... I, uh I like how you, always come to my rescue. No matter what's going on between us. You never fail me Inuyasha". Kagome said with a small smile and blush. She knew Miroku was right. They argued way too much. And she didn't want Inuyasha to think that she wasn't appreciative of everything he does for her. Besides, she could alway just see the movie later. That way the crowds would die down and she wouldn't have to listen to people snickering or whooping in the theater.

"Very good Kagome. Now it's your turn Inuyasha." Miroku said turning to the Inu-hanyou, who was as red as an apple.

"Well... Um.. I-I like how... How you always take care of me after a battle. Even if you are mad at me." Inuyasha was so red Kagome thought he must have popped every blood vessel in in face.

"Well then, now that that is all settled, shall we continue on to the next village? Quietly? I'd very much like to spend the night indoors tonight if you do not mind." And without another word, Miroku started walking, not paying the lest bit of attention to the five pares of eyes that followed him.

After one more minute of stunned silence, Sango got up and fallowed the monk, with Shippo and Kirara in tow. Kagome and Inuyasha, though they were following Miroku, decide to hang back a little.

"What do you think that was all about?" Kagome asked, leaning closer to Inuyasha.

"Hell if I know. Maybe he's possessed?" He leaned even closer to Kagome, to make sure Miroku couldn't hear them.

"No, we would have sensed a demon or spirt around. Maybe he's got a headache? I guess we were pretty loud."

"Yeah that's gotta be it." Inuyasha looked down to the raven haired beauty at his side and noticed how close they had gotten to one another. She looked up at him and notice the same thing. They both turned red again and took a step away from each other. The words they had spoken to one another just a few minutes ago replayed in their heads like a song on repeat.

"H-hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome broke the silence after a few minutes of walking. "When we do return to the village, would you like to go see that movie with me? Mom still has some of my dads old clothes, so we could go out without everyone staring."

"Um, well didn't you say there were other parts to this... Moovie?"

"Yes, but I own the first three, so we could make a day of it you know? Watch the first three movies at my place then go the movies later that night. It would give us some time to relax... And give Miroku time to cool down."

"That's true. What the hell, why not? I've never seen a sparkling demon before anyway."

"Cool, so, it's a date."

"Uh, sure... A date" Small blushes returned to both of their faces.


End file.
